User talk:SpiritVoices
Hi, Please take this as blanket authorization to use any of my stories, already posted or posted in the future. I have three stories on the wiki and I would be thrilled to hear them. Should you post a narration, please message me so I can enjoy it. DrBobSmith (talk) 19:29, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I would love to have my story be the first vid! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:55, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Confirmation of Authorization I know, serious header, right? But, yeah, I still don't mind. It's honestly easier for me to find them on Youtube. I basically never use Twitter anyway. So, yeah, feel free to use any of my stories. I trust you'll give credit, and if not.... I'll be watching. Your Youtube channel. To make sure it doesn't happen again. Haha, hope that gave you a light spook. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 20:00, July 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Follow-up on Narration Hello! I am completely and utterly fine with that. Loved your work on Icy's pasta, so I'm hyped about your reading of mine! July 24th: exactly 20 days from now. Saving the date, or a date close to it. Just know that I'm glad I subscribbled. (You even put Sound FX in, that's like the extra strawberry sauce on a narration cheesecake!) The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 20:16, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much Spirit Voices, Thank you very much for telling me that one of my stories shall actually be honored by your reading it for YouTube. I have subscribed to your YouTube page. May I humbly suggest making your Favorite web pages here links to your YouTube narrations of narrations from this web site. Respectfully yours, Dr. Bob Smith, MD DrBobSmith (talk) 21:57, July 4, 2018 (UTC) About Donehugh... I though Don-o-hugh. Hope this isn't bad news or anything. You said you were in the process of editing, so... The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 16:57, July 18, 2018 (UTC) An Offer You Can't Refuse Dear Lucy, in the light of your contributions to our little community, Icydice and myself have decided to offer you a very unique... offer, I guess. If you would like to hear more, I humbly you to join us at our unofficial Discord: this is for the convenience of all of us, and also because I don't want to spoil the surprise. Should you decide you're interested, please visit our Discord and contact either Icydice or myself. I look forward to talking with you. I remain, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:03, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :Just bumping this so I'm sure you'll read it. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:49, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Your Latest Video Hi, Your latest video, Stay Shunned, is without a doubt your best. Your technical production came together wonderfully. If you are looking for a completely G rated creepypasta, please check out https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Beetlejuice I would be honored if you would do this story. If you prefer, feel free to change the gender of the protagonist. It's absolutely irrelevant to the story. I also have a PERFECT one coming up. Just a natural for you! Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 07:33, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Frank says thanks Hey Spirit, I just got the chance to listen to your narration of Stay Shunned and you did an awesome job! You did all of the inflections and pauses exactly as I intended, and the ambience you chose was very immersive and effective. You somehow made me creeped out at something I'' wrote. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I linked to your narration on my profile page and I'm very thankful. Thanks for making me sound good (It's quite a challenge)! [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:16, August 16, 2018 (UTC) I Wrote This Story With You in Mind SpiritVoices, My new story was written with you in mind. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Damnation_101 100% squeaky clean G rated. Not one cuss word is in it, but it fits well in the Demon/Devil and Dismemberment categories. It even has humor. Please check it out. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:46, August 20, 2018 (UTC) By-User Template Hi SpiritVoices. In the recent story you posted, Price, I noticed that you signed the story as a talk page message, with four tildes (~~~~). For stories, you can use . Note that this will license your story as CC-BY-SA. If you are OK with that, you can go ahead and swap the current signature with . If you have any questions or need help, feel free to ask! MrDupin (talk) 19:36, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Good Job on Message from the Shadow Man Hi, Message from the Shadow Man came off very well. I enjoyed it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 09:22, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Would you mind giving this a read and tell me what you think? https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 14:51, August 30, 2018 (UTC) I'll wait for you ... SpiritVoices, I'll take October. You doing this will be well worth waiting for! And by then I will have something else you may like. Not the one in queue now but the next one after that. This one also has your name written all over it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 09:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Narration Hey, I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's one of my more popular stories. I hope the video does well, and I appreciate you choosing it ChristianWallis (talk) 15:19, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Another Story that is Perfect for YOU! Spirit Voices, Please check out my latest story. It's 100% clean and it's a warm, family story about the end of our universe. You'll like it! The_Will_of_the_Gods Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:30, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Narrations Hey! Banning here to let you know that I'd love to have my work narrated by you. You can click on my profile here on the wiki and find all of my stuff with descriptions of the stories. Some of my stuff does contain a lot of curse words, but you can feel free to replace/edit any words you don't want on your channel. The one story I have that hasn't been narrated by anyone yet is Total Universal Blackout, and that one is actually pretty clean as far as cursing goes, so it might make a great choice, plus you'll be the first to read it! Anyway, I look forward to collaborating with you. Welcome to the Wiki and if there is anything I can assist you with, please do not hesitate to reach out. Best regards, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:04, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Out of the Ballpark SpiritVoices, You knocked it out of the ballpark with The Shimmering Tree -- A Creepypasta Read. REALLY great. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 04:24, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Dr Bob, Thank you so much! :D That really means a lot to me! Because of my busy schedule recently, I've been worried about the video quality-- I don't want to decline, you know. That said, it's very nice to have that reassurance. Thank you again! <3 SpiritVoices (talk) 19:42, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank You for the Narration! Spirit Voices, I very much look forward to hearing it. This should be a REAL treat! Piorah - pretty much a made up name. Based on the Hebrew word for flower. Frankly, I don't know how to pronounce it but if you can get the Hebrew word for flower pronounced it would probably work. If you don't know any Hebrew speakers or a Rabbi, try short vowels and a trilled or guttural R. Shoenberger - means beautiful mountain in German. It's closer to Show-en-burger, but I would have short vowels again. Americans LOVE to have hard, long vowels. Scho en berg er. Do you know Danke schoen? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schoen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sch%C3%B6n (Schön) That's closer. If you are in the USA and have unlimited mobile minutes, here are some companies named Shoenberger (775) 324-4646 is the Shoenberger & Shoenberger property management company in Reno. Deacon Shoenberger, PhD Licensed Psychologist Licensed Alcohol and Drug Counselor 245 Mt. Rose Street Reno, NV 89509 Tel: 775.448.6828 Shoenberger Dental Phone: 610-435-9914 Address: 2406 Hamilton St, Allentown PA 18104 Email: shoenbergerdental@yahoo.com One of them should be able to help. Thank You Very Much! SpiritVoices, Thank you very much for Damnation 101. You absolutely brought it to life, very close to my vision. You did a great job with the presentation PowerPoint too. I would have made two suggestions to consider if you ever do something similar. * You could have been a bit louder. * You might have added a bit of an echo to your voice. You know how presentations always sound in a large room. This program sounds like it would do the job and is free. https://wavepad.en.softonic.com/ Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 17:01, October 3, 2018 (UTC)